criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Marconi
Tony Marconi was a huge figure in the Italian Mafia and also the former manager of the Blue Flamingo night club. The team had suspected him of many things in Cases #2, 5, and 8 but there was no evidence of his guilt. Finally, Marconi was arrested after killing Salvador Cordero in Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11). Tony appears as a jailed convict (albeit a suspect) in All the King's Horses (Case #49). Profile Tony has short black hair and a suit without a tie and top buttons undone. There's also a gold chain through his shirt. In Corpse in a Garden, it was discovered that Marconi was 6 feet tall and wore a bandage. In A Russian Case, where it was discovered that he also wore a gold chain, had scratches, and used hand sanitizer. In Beautiful No More, and it was discovered that he was a caucasian, in contact with cats and wore Eau d'Homme (a perfume). In Into the Vipers' Nest, he had an oil stain on his jacket, and it was discovered that he was asthmatic, chewed gum, and his blood type was AB+. In All the King's Horses, Tony wears a VOTE RED badge and is wearing an apron with an Italy flag on his right. He also wears a prisoner wardrobe and it was discovered that he smokes water pipe, wears riding boots and is superstitious. Role in Case(s) Tony Marconi first appeared in Corpse in a Garden where he was under suspicion of murdering Ned Dillard because Dave Simmons had told the team that the house where Dillard was found dead was his. When it was revealed that Dennis Brown (Ned's bodyguard) had been hired to kill Ned, it was suspected that he ordered the hit, but there was no substantial proof. Dave Simmons knew about his illegal businesses, and maybe worked for him. In'' A Russian Case'', Marconi was thought to have murdered Anton Levin. However, there was no proof that Marconi either killed Anton nor ordered the hit. He came to the case when the team found a photo showing him and Dimitri Balanchine in Anton Levin's mobile phone. The team became desperate to find something on him. In'' Beautiful No More'', he returns again because one of his strippers was killed. The team thought they had him this time but then they found that it was in fact the barmaid of the Blue Flamingo, Alice August. In Into the Vipers' Nest, the team saw him was when the Vipers' gang leader Salvador Cordero was found dead on his car. Marconi tried to evade arrest by filing a restraining order against Jones, who he believes had a maniacal obsession with him, even going further by threatening to file a restraining order against the whole Police Department after Ramirez talked to Marconi. After thorough investigation, all evidence pointed on Marconi and he was finally convicted. Marconi killed Salvador because Salvador was hurting a prostitute named Ginger, believing that he had the right taking peoples' lives should harm come to women. Marconi was arrested and taken to court, where he was found guilty of Salvador's murder, and sentenced to a minimum jail term of 20 years. While Jones was satisfied for finally putting Marconi behind bars, he was disappointed because he jailed Marconi for Cordero's murder, and not for one of his other shady business deals. In the midst of Marconi's detainment, Ginger took over the Blue Flamingo. Tony makes a post-indictment appearance in All the King's Horses, in which the police interrogate him inside his cell, but attempts to do business with the cops as a condition for giving them information leading to the arrest of the killer of a foreign head of state. Trivia *Similar to Alden Greene, Tony Marconi appears every three cases (until he was arrested in Case #11, if you don't count the mentions, since his debut in Case #2. *Although Tony, Alden Greene, Margaret Littlewood, James Savage, Madison Springer, Tess Goodwin, and Cathy King had 4 appearance in cases, Tony was tried and detained at the very last case of his district, as with Alden, Margaret, and Tess. Tony reappeared for the 5th time in Case #49 *Similar to what happened to Alfred Ziegler, Tony has two different weights in these cases: In Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) and in ''All the King's Horses ''(Case #49), he weighs 250 lbs, and in A Russian Case (Case #5) to Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11), he weighs 220 lbs. *Tony Marconi is the only suspect to have appeared in five cases without showing up in any Additional Investigation in which he makes an appearance in. *In his Facebook Timeline photo from Corpse in a Garden (Case #2), his bandage changes from brown to white. *He is one of the characters named Tony, the other being Tony Webb. *Tony Marconi and Alden Greene are the only characters to appear as a suspect in 5 cases. Coincidentally both were the killers of the last cases of their districs. *Although Tony, Mikhail Levin, and Alden Greene appeared in a case following their indictment a case before, differences are as follows: Mikhail escaped from prison but was sent back during Case #39, Alden was allowed to be out of prison for a sum of bail in Case #45, and Tony appeared as a prisoner currently in jail whose being interrogated by the police in his cell in Case #49. *So far, Tony, Mikhail Levin, Alden Greene and Biff Wellington are the only suspects to appear in different districts. Case Appearances *Corpse in a Garden (Case #2) *The Grim Butcher (Case #3; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *A Russian Case (Case #5) *Good Cop Dead Cop (Case #6; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Beautiful No More (Case #8) *Burned to the Bone (Case #9; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; a photo of him behind bars appeared on a magazine's cover) *All the King's Horses (Case #49) TM.png|Tony, as he appeared in Corpse in a Garden. Tony.png|Tony, as he appeared in A Russian Case. Tony2.png|Tony, as he appeared in Beautiful No More. Tony3.png|Tony, as he appeared in Into the Vipers' Nest. Tonyview.png|Tony, as he appeared in All the King's Horses. 11_jail_tonymarconi.png|Tony, condemned to 20 years in jail for the murder of Salvador Cordero. OG_SUS_2_604.jpg OG_SUS_5_602.jpg OG_SUS_11_601.jpg Tabloid Magazine0.png|The magazine which has a photo of Tony behind bars. Marconismoker.png|Tony, smoking a water pipe. Category:Suspects Category:Killers